Will of Fire
by Armnorn
Summary: Pain is defeated and the people of Konoha are alive. Naruto suddenly meets a woman that seems to be his godmother. But she disappeared after the death of Naruto's parents because her she couldn't stand the pain of loosing her two best friends. The rest you can read in the story. Pairings: NaruHina maybe some others
1. Chapter 1

Will of Fire: Prologue

AN: So hello to Will of Fire.

This is a test for me. I read a lot of english fanfictions so I decided to translate my own German fanfiction. The problem is that English is not my native language so it is possible that there are a lot of mistakes. Please correct me so that I can improve my English.

But now on to the story.

"..." spoken language

**"..." Kyuubi speaks**

'...' thoughts

"BLA" shouting or screaming

A woman stood on a hill.

In front of her was a large crater that once was her home.

The wind blew her orange shoulder long hair in her face.

While she removed the hair out of her face she thought:

'One of the rumors seems to be true, but why are there still so many people alive? An explosion or shock wave of this scale would have killed most of the population in the town and evacuation would have taken to long. How is this possible? And more important is who is capable of such destruction and who stopped him?'

In some parts of the crater buildings were already constructed again and a lot of people ran through the thick dust that was swirled up by the workers. In the forest that was next to the crater she could see a village made of tents that was bigger than some normal town.

After a few minutes of watching the crater she started walking to the construction sites to surprise somebody that she has not seen in 16 years.

'The savior of the village' how most people called him walked through the hectic activity of 'New-Konoha' while being lost in his thoughts.

He found it strange that the people are saying that he saved the village but at the same time they build up a new village were the old once was. The people he passed greeted him, bowed their heads or walked up to him to shake his hands. Again others tried to invite him for dinner but he declined. It made him uneasy that the people treated him with respect because he was not used to it and he was embarrassed because of it.

The most confusing thing for him was that suddenly a lot of girls started to blush, giggling or whisper to each other when he walked by. The people always whispered behind his back and he hated it but this was different. But it still made him uneasy. He recognized some of the girls because they were some of the group that followed Sasuke back in the academy. The thoughts of Sasuke instantly ruined his mood.

'At least I now understand why he was so annoyed all the time. At first I liked it to be respected but it starts to annoy me too.'

That brought his thoughts on a different subject. Namely another girl that was never recognized just like him. But not from the village but form him. This made him feel guilty.

She admitted her feelings for him when she tried to save him from Pain aka Nagato. That was one week ago and he still didn't know how to respond to her feelings or what to do when they would meet the next time.

Sakura told him that Hinata wasn't allowed to leave the medic tent because of the injuries she received while she tried to save him. But she will get better soon and might be allowed to leave the tent at any moment. Naruto was more nervous about this than about each fight he had until now.

His thoughts kept running around in circles and as the horizon started to turn red he decided to grab some food and walk to his tent to sleep on his problems.

'They say that you have the best ideas at night. Also I just want to be somewhere without a dozen eyes watching me.'

On the way to the dining tent he ran in a woman that was a little bit taller than him.

She had hair that resembled the color of fire and her eyes had the same color. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that was very common by some ninjas except for the burning claw that was sewn on the back. Her trousers were black as well except for the red stripes at the side of her legs that formed to flames at her front and backside. She had the normal tool pouch at her hip and she wore the same sandals as most of the other shinobi. With one of her bandaged hand she held a bag over her shoulder.

As she turned around she glared at Naruto and said:

"Watch where you are going brat."

Then she just walked away without giving him another look. Naruto shrugged it of because he was used to worse things. But a few things were irritating about the woman. One thing was that she obviously a ninja but she had not headband that could have told from where she was coming. He suspected that she doesn't belong to Konoha. Because when she did she would have apologized or her glare would have been different.

The few villagers that still saw him as a monster glared at him full of hate or fear as if he was the Kyuubi itself.

Her glare was different. It was annoyed and maybe with a small part of dislike but not full of hate. She seems to think of him as a clumsy 'even though she ran into me' young ninja of Konoha.

For a moment he thought about stopping her and confront her because she might be a danger for Konoha. But she didn't seem like she was about to cause trouble and so he brushed the encounter off to continue his way to the dining tent.

After that he walked to his tent where he was unable to find sleep because his thoughts kept spinning around the situation of Konoha, himself, Akatsuki and Hinata.

Konoha was rebuild a lot faster than most would have predicted and in one month the center of the village and one third of the living districts will be rebuild. In 2 months top all villagers will have a roof over their heads. The construction workers and the villagers offered him to build a house for him after his dreams but he said that they should finish the village first and after that he will accept their offer.

He didn't want any special treatment and also it would make him look egoistic if he accepted their offer immediately. He will wait as long as everybody else.

The mood in the village seems happy on the outside but a lot of villagers worried about Tsunade because she was still in a coma. Some of the villagers seem to think of him as a temporary Hokage what made him happy because it has always been his dream to be Hokage. It was not official but he still felt responsibility towards the safety of the village.

His own situation was not bad. Two days after the fight he has been as energetic as always and his injuries were gone. What surprised him tough was that the Kyuubi hasn't talked to him since the fight. He came to the result that his fathers restoration of the seal was the reason behind it. The fox hasn't talked to him before Jiraiya tried to loosen the seal a bit to allow him to use the chakra of the fox. Naruto was happy because it was a good feeling to have no evil voice in his head that tries to take over his body. Well instead he know has to deal with his problem with Hinata.

Akatsuki was down to 3 members if you don't count Sasuke's group and Konan. These 3 made him nervous but after the loss of one of their strongest members they wont attack so soon. What made him happy was that he received a message from Konan a few days back that informed him that she was now the Amekage and she offered Konoha an alliance as soon as the Hokage was able to work again.

She also informed him that she found the corpse of Jiraiya and offered him to bring him to Konoha so they could hold a proper funeral for him. Naruto felt a wave of sadness hit him at the thought of seeing the corpse of his Sensei but he still thought that it was a good idea. But he wanted to wait till Tsunade is back in action because she was his teammate. Naruto had the idea to hold a funeral for Jiraiya, Nagato and Yahiko at the border between Land of Fire and Amegakure. Konan agreed with his idea and asked him to keep her updated of Tsunades status. The letters they exchanged also had a informal part and they slowly started to form a friendship. Konan needed somebody to trust and talk to because everybody she once knew were dead. So they learned more about the past of the other even though it was mainly Naruto who wrote about his past. This was mainly because Naruto already knows a lot about her past because of his talk with Nagato. The other reason is that it is difficult for Konan to trust somebody and it takes time for her to let the wall around her fall. But Naruto thinks that she enjoys the letters.

His thoughts continued to spin around in circles and he started to drift to sleep until he heard a earth shuttering explosion.

Her search on the construction sites was without success even though everybody told her that the person she searches is somewhere around. So she decided to continue her search in the tent village. Also she needed to find a place to sleep because she didn't want to sleep outside again. She was lost in the memories of her last stay at Konoha as she ran into somebody. She turned around and looked at a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. She had the feeling that she knows him but she didn't know form where.

She said to him:

"Watch where you are going brat."

Then she turned around and walked away.

The boy watched her for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Suddenly she remembered why he seemed familiar to her. He reminded her of an old friend. A friend she once loved and still loves. The memory was painful because the person never returned her feelings and was dead for a long time. Then another thought hit her that caused long suppressed guilt to come to the surface again.

'He has the right age but I have not heard about his whereabouts and I don't even know if he is still alive. And he can't be the only ninja in Konoha with blond hair and blue eyes.'

She continued to tell herself these things and moved on. After more than an hour she came across a clearing in the forest and heard some familiar voices.

"KAKASHI! IT IS TIME FOR ANOTHER COMPETITION BETWEEN RIVALS!"

"You wont stop acting this childish until I accept right? *sigh* What is it this time?"

"SOMETHING CLASSIC! A GOOD ALT HAND TO HAND COMBAT OF YOUTH!"

"Do you have to scream all the time?"

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE: THE PERSON THAT LANDS A CLEAR HIT ON THE OTHER WINS!"

"And why am I here then?"

"YOU ARE THE JUDGE AND DECIDE IF A STRIKE COUNTS AS A VICTORY, YAMATO!"

"Let's just start. I want to read the newest Icha Icha novel before I go to sleep."

"*sight* Doesn't it get boring to read the same book over and over again? I think that you know every word of every book of the whole series."

"That's right but reading it is different, Tenzou."

"YOU SHOULD RATHER TRAIN YOUR POWER OF YOUTH KAKASHI! LIKE I DO! WHEN I LOOSE I WILL JUMP 100 TIMES AROUND THE CRATER ON ONE HAND!"

"Let's get done with this Gai."

'What a coincidence. Three at one place. Then let's give them a little shock shall we?'

"Ushi, U, Saru, I, Uma, Tora, Ne, Tatsu. Katon: Ryū no keshin"

(AN: The words in front of Katon are finger signs. The Jutsu translated is dragon incarnation I think. I can't speak Japanese so if the translation is wrong please tell me.)

Kakashi and Gai charged at each other and just before they met they pulled back their arms to prepare a punch at the other. But before they could hit each other somebody screamed:

"KATON: Hiryū no ken"

(AN: Fist of the fire dragon. Same as the other. If the translation is wrong please tell me.)

A orange blur hit the ground between the two rivals and it caused a big explosion made out of flames. Kakashi and Gai barely were able to dodge and looked at the smoke that covered the place of impact with suspicion.

A voice spoke to them from within the cloud of smoke:

"Your speed and reflexes have improved Gai and Kakashi but you are the same childish rivals as 16 years ago *laughing*"

Kakashi looked at Gai and said:

"Told'ya"

Then he looked back at then smoke screen that started to reveal a woman.

"But now to the main question: what do you want here Taika?"

The woman was now fully visible and stemmed a hand on her hip while saying:

"I've heard some rumors. The first rumor told me that Konoha was destroyed and the person responsible was stopped by a young Shinobi from Konoha. The second is that Jiraiya-Sensei passed away. I have already seen the proves for the first rumor but I want to hear the answer to the second form you."

The three Shinobi let their heads hand in sadness and Yamato said:

"Jiraiya-sama is KIA. He was on a mission to follow a rumor regarding information on the headquarters of Akatsuki. I think you know who this organization is. The leader of said group killed Jiraiya and soon after arrived in Konoha and destroyed it as well. After he destroyed the city Jiraiyas student and godson showed up and stopped him. He even convinced Pain the leader of Akatsuki to sacrifice his own life to revive the people killed in his attacks including Kakashi here. The person who did all this should be very well known to you. Because you are his godmother or am I wrong?"

Taika looked like she has been slapped as Yamato told her that.

The only thing she was able to say was:

"So he is alive."

Kakashi now took the word and said:

"Yes he is. Even though he had a tough childhood because he had nobody that was watching over him and caring for him except the third Hokage. The villagers treated him with hate and contempt."

The woman looked hurt but anger started rising in her as she said:

"Then why didn't you take him in Kakashi? So stop trying to but the blame on someone else."

"I was a ANBU. I wasn't able to care for him because I was on missions all the time. And Minato made YOU his godmother before he died but you left the village without a word in the night and left Naruto all alone."

"I...I-I WASN'T ABLE TO TAKE IT! TO BE REMINDED THAT HE LOVED KUSHINA AND NOT ME! THAT HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR HIS SON! THAT HE DIED! AND I KNEW THAT NARUTO WOULD REMIND ME OF THESE THINGS EVERY DAY! IT WAS HARD ENOUGH FOR ME! I LOST MY TWO BEST FRIENDS AND MY COUSIN IN THAT NIGHT!"

Taika screamed while her eyes filled with tears and the air around her started to heat up.

"You should at least tell him. You owe him at least that." Kakashi said with a accusing tone in his voice.

"I didn't tell him because I though that you will never return. I wanted to spare him the pain, sadness and anger of knowing that his GODMOTHER was to spineless to care for him and left the village without a word."

"DON'T ACT LIKE A SAINT KAKASHI! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM IF YOU REALLY WANTED!"

Her already odd colored orange eyes started to glow and the dew in the grass around her turned into steam from the heat she was emitting.

"MY PUNISHMENT IS TO LIVE WITH MY GUILT AND TO BE REMINDED EVERY DAY BECAUSE I AM NARUTO'S TEAM LEADER! AND THAT MORE THAN 3 YEARS ALREADY!"

Kakashi was not the lazy perverted team leader. His eyes burned with anger.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL GUILTY! I..I...I.."

Her voice became lower and the heat she emitted stopped. Kakashi was right. She was his godmother. Not Kakashi. She was the coward. The tears she tried so hard to hold back began to fall. She was such a coward. Naruto should hate her. With a soft voice she asked Kakashi:

"C-can y-you take me to him? I want to explain the situation to him."

Kakashi calmed down as well and he answered:

"Not today. I think he is already asleep so wait till tomorrow."

"I. DON'T. THINK. SO"

The words came out of a tree next to the clearing and they sounded like somebody pressed them out between their teeth. Then a orange blur came out of the tree, landed in front of Taika and punched her through several trees.

Where Taika was standing a second ago was now Naruto. His eyes had a orange outline but his eyes were not the normal eyes of the Sennin Moodo but they were a combination of the fox and frog eyes. Narutos canines were standing out and he growled:

"YOU...YOU LEFT ME TO THE LONELINESS? YOU! LEFT! ME! TO! THE LONELINESS?!"

Kakashi and Yamato were nervous because they thought that the fox was about to come out so they shouted:

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!"

Naruto growled and screamed:

"SHE WAS IT!"

Taika walked back to the clearing while holding her side and answered:

"Yes. I was the one that caused you so much trouble. I let you down and I let your parents down. I betrayed them. They trusted me but I just turned my back to them."

Suddenly she bent over and coughed up blood.

"You have a hard punch. If you want to take revenge and kill me go on. I wont stop you. I have no meaning in life since the night I ran away from you and my home."

Naruto charged at her but stopped when Kakashi shouted:

"Naruto stop it! That's not you! You don't kill unless it is necessary!"

Naruto's eyes turned to their normal blue and the orange around them also disappeared.

"You are right. Thanks Kakashi. I am no coldblooded killer."

Then he looked at Taika:

"But the loneliness almost made me one. If my friends would not have been there for me you would be dead now. You should thank them. You owe them one."

Naruto turned around and was about to leave the clearing and saw the many people that wanted to know what caused the explosion.

Then he heard the voice of the injured Taika talking to him:

"Wait."

He spun around and Taika was frozen in place when she saw the tears in his eyes as he said:

"WHAT? Do you want to cause me more pain? I am not alone anymore and that's not because of you?"

Taika looked to the floor and her eyes were full of tears and guilt.

"You have more than enough reasons to hate me but I want to try to make up for it. I don't want your forgiveness because what I don't deserve forgiveness. At least I can't forgive myself but if you let me I will tell you everything I know about your parents."

She looked at the people that gathered around the clearing.

"But not here and it would be better if I can see a medic before. I think you broke at least 4 of my rips."

Naruto looked at her and said:

"I will bring you to Sakura and I will hear what you have to say but I wont promise you forgiveness."

"That's more than I have the right to demand."

Taika said with a small smile.

"You have no right to demand anything after what you did."

This harder for her than a punch to the face for Taika and her smile immediately disappeared.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, Gai and Yamato:

"Kakashi, Gai and Yamato I would like you to come too. You know her and you should be able to confirm some parts of her story."

Then he started to walk away but stopped when Gai said:

"Sad stories are not my thing and your past does not concern me."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi helped Taika to stand.

Then they walked after Naruto followed by Yamato.

As they walked through the crowd they heard some people whisper to each other:

"...the Katon-User that...", "...fourth Hokage?", "...is she the student of Lord Jiraiya?", "...fire dragon of Konoha...", "...Sarutobi..."

END

**So this was the end of the first chapter. As I said it's just a test. When I have the time I will translate more chapters or when the story is popular enough and I get some good ideas I might change it. Please read & review. I want to improve and I am not able to do so without feedback.**

**ARMNORN**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past

Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past

**AN: First of: WOW. I have received more reviews and favorites for one chapter in one night than I have ever received for the same story in the German original.**

**So I wanted to thank you and so I started translating this chapter as soon as I had time.**

**But I don't want to take your time any longer. Here is the next chapter:**

Sakura was sitting in her tent and ate while she looked over some files. Some were medical files others were supply files or files about the progress of Konoha.

She has been unable to sleep because there was so much work to do and she wanted to finish it.

Even though she had a very long shift in the hospital.

There were many injured people because Nagatos Jutsu brought back the dead but it didn't heal the injuries some of the villagers received. Of course Tsunade healed a lot of people but many were injured after Tsunade became unconscious. Some were revived inside the ruble and were hurt there or some injured themselves during the constructions.

That nobody suffocated in the ruble was thanks to the Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Aburame. They searched the people buried people and showed the Doton users were they were so that they could be rescued.

That didn't even take 2 days what was surprising for everybody.

Sakura has taken a lot of shifts in the hospital and even helped with the organization of the constructions. A doctor send her home after she almost collapsed because she healed a small cut. So she realized that there was no point in pushing herself any further. But after laying in her bed for over and hour she realized that she was still unable to sleep. Her body was tired but her mind was racing and so she decided to do some paper work before trying to sleep again.

After she looked over the same paragraph for the fifth time without understanding what was written there she rubbed her eyes and dropped the file on the table.

'No there is absolutely no point in continuing. I should take some sleeping pills and go to bed.'

She did exactly that and finally found some sleep... until she was woken up by a loud voice after only a few hours of sleep.

"SAKURA! Are you there? Are you asleep? I need your help."

Sakura's blood pressure rose to a dangerous level and she thought:

'That idiot should have a VERY good reason to wake me up in.'

"Not anymore thanks to you. What do you want?"

"I have somebody who is injured can you take a look at her?"

Naruto answered with a inpatient tone in his voice.

"I have no chakra left to heal somebody. Go to someone else!"

"YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE A LOOK AT HER!"

Came the very annoyed answer from the other side.

'Naruto doesn't scream at somebody except it is important. What is wrong?'

"Bring her in!"

"Yamato and Kakashi-sensei please wait here."

The jinchūriki entered and supported a bent over woman with bright orange hair.

She was holding her left side and there was a small trail of dried blood from her mouth to her chin.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked:

"What happened? Who did this and who is this?"

"This is Taika and she seems to be my godmother."

Naruto said the words with anger in his voice and Taika looked at her feet with a sad stare.

"I hit her with my Frog Kata. So can you now please take a look at her?"

Sakura looked at Taika and then back at Naruto:

"Yes but you should leave the tent because I have to look a little bit closer."

Naruto looked like he didn't understand her but after he looked at Taika his face turned red and he immediately left the tent.

Sakura pulled Taika's top up and looked at her.

She noticed that Taika was very well trained and that she should have been able to dodge an attack from the front.

"3 of your rips are broken and another 2 are weakened. But they are still at their old position. If you don't move to much they should heal normally. I would heal them but I have no chakra left. I will bandage them and you should avoid being hit in the next weeks. Or you come back to me tomorrow and I will heal your rips so that you are able to move normally. But before I bandage you I have a question: Why did you let yourself get hit? You are strong and you look like you have some experience. This hit was from within your field of vision and Naruto has the habit to literary announce his attacks. So you would lie to me if you say that you were unable to dodge."

Taika smiled weakly at her and said:

"You are right. I could have dodged but I didn't. That was because he had every right to hit me. Even if the hit would have killed me it would have been a good end to be killed by that person that I caused so much pain."

Sakura was surprised and had the urge to slap Taika because she openly admitted that she caused Naruto pain and because she wouldn't have regretted being killed by Naruto without making up for what she did.

But she fought the urge and asked her:

"What happened?"

Taika looked down and said:

"That's not for me to answer. Ask Naruto if you want to know. It's his decision alone. Ask him if you want to know. You seem to be close to him."

Sakura blushed slightly and turned away:

"It's not what you think. We are in the same team and friends."

The woman looked at her but let the matter drop as she asked:

"Are you finished."

Sakura looked back at her and she gave her a hard stare as she said:

"I am but if I find out that you caused him more pain you will make the experience that Naruto has not the hardest punch in Konoha."

Taika gulped but allowed a small smile to appear on her face:

"That wont be necessary. I would rather kill myself than hurting him further. You are the student of Tsunade right? She acted the same way when she was young."

Sakura looked at Taika with surprise:

"You know her?"

Taika looked amused.

"Who doesn't know the great Tsunade. She is known all over the Elemental Nations."

"You are right that was a stupid question."

Taika smiled a bit more.

"But you are right. I was a student of Jiraiya and so I saw her pretty often but let's talk about that another time. I have to talk to Naruto and make up for my deeds."

She put her clothes back in place and left the tent.

Sakura followed her and heard how Taika informed Naruto of her condition.

Naruto and Taika thanked Sakura and started walking away.

Sakura thought about asking Naruto for the permission to follow them but decided against it.

It was Naruto's concern and she could ask him later when he had time to process the things.

She entered her tent and got to sleep again.

Naruto's group arrived at the eating tent which was empty at this hour.

After everybody took a seat they waited for Taika to start her story.

She looked around, sighed and said:

"Okay. It will be the best if I start at the beginning. I am a member of a branch of the Sartutobi-Clan. My branch was assigned to guard the border to the Land of Whirlpools and assist our allies if needed. As the Land of Whirlpools was attacked most of the members of my clan branch died while they defended our allies. But it was no use and the Land of Whirlpools was destroyed together with most of my branch. I was born in the fortress of my Clan but I survived the attack because I was to young to fight. After the land was destroyed the remaining members of my clan went back do Konoha including me. I was 6 years old at that time. There I visited the academy together with your father and shortly after my arrival your mother also moved to Konoha.

We were both teased because our hair color and so your mother and me became friends. Your father was not like the others but we didn't realize it back then. Until your mother Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo-Nin. I searched for her but couldn't find her. But your father saved her. After that he did a lot of things with me and your mother and we became inseparable. Kushina and me fell in love with your father but he had only eyes for Kushina."

Taika stopped for a moment to take a breath. It still was hard for her.

"The two of them started dating and I was alone most of the time because the two did a lot of things alone and I couldn't stand the sight of the two of them kissing. After the academy we were assigned different teams with me and your father ending up in the team of Jiraiya-sensei. I was happy because I could spend some time with your father on missions without Kushina around. I knew he had only eyes for her and it were just time between friends. The three of us did more things together again because I started to grow up. Even though it still bothered me. We trained a lot together and we helped each other with our specific techniques. So I know a lot about your mothers and fathers jutsus but more about that later.

We became jonin at some point and we had our own students assigned. Mine were Asuma, Gai and a girl you don't know because she died during a mission. Your father was the strongest Shinobi I have ever met and Kushina and me together had a hard time against him in our training matches. A few years later he was appointed as the hokage and we all celebrated it. Shortly after that your mother became pregnant and even though I was jealous of her I asked them to be your godmother and both of them happily agreed. I was happy about their trust."

Taika seem to loose her voice for a moment and tears entered her eyes.

"I...I-I was assigned for a long term mission and the day I came back you were born Naruto. Your mother was the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and during the childbirth the seal weakened. I don't know the details but somehow the Kyuubi escaped. The Kyuubi attacked the town and your father fought him back. Your parents died while they protected you from the Kyuubi but before that your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. The third Hokage said that he did so to allow you to use the power of the Kyuubi for the good of the world and that it will help you to bring peace to the world of the shinobi. They even took same precautions to ensure your safety and your father only sealed the 'good' side of the Kyuubi inside of you. If the rumors are true you should have met your father during this battle with ... this guy... what was his name? pan? pin? Pain that's it. But that's not important right now. I think they build in a possibility for you to control the chakra of the Kyuubi.

When the dust settled down I was informed of the death of my two best friends and that I am responsible for you as your godmother."

More tears flowed from her eyes and her voice started trembling.

She tried to continue several times but she was not able to do so.

Taika took in a deep breath to calm herself and continued:

"T...T-t-the d-death of your parents... their death hit me hard and I felt lost. I...I l-lost my own family when I was 6 years old. A-a-and I felt unable to take care of a young child... I was such a coward. My fear and insecurity took the upper hand. I-I-I s-said myself that I would... that I would cause you more pain than good. S...So I decided to... to leave... no... to run away from my responsibility. I thought that you would be better up in an orphanage. How wrong I was..."

She had to stop again.

Naruto looked at her with a neutral look.

Taika tried to continue:

"I-I-I made the biggest mistake of my life because I was blinded by my sadness. B-b-but I had no ill intentions. Th-that sounds like a pretext and I know that nothing can make my deeds better. I don't deserve any forgiveness and you can do what ever you want with me. I-i-if you want to kill me or banish me from Konoha I will accept any punishment you decide for. But if you allow me to stay in the village I will help you to become the man your parents wanted you to become and I will teach you all their techniques I know. If you need time to decide do so. I don't need to be anywhere."

Taika let the tears flow while she waited for Naruto's response.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at Naruto because they hoped he made the right decision.

Naruto was silent all the time Taika told her story.

As he spoke suppressed anger laid in his words:

"I feel that every inch of my body wants to kill you right where you stand for the hard childhood I had because of you. And nobody would fault me for it because it's my good right."

Taika nodded with nothing but sadness and acceptance in her eyes.

But Naruto was not finished:

"BUT I gave somebody a promise. I promised Nagato to break through the circle of hatred and revenge. How could I expect to achieve that goal when I am unable to suppress my hate. You made a mistake and it was a big one. It will take time for me to forgive you but I wont punish you further. But I want to accept your offer to help me. If you want to then see it as some kind of compensation for what you did."

Taika started to cry again as she said:

"You are just like your father. With that attitude you will achieve that goal and-"

She stopped in her movement and suddenly she started to search for something in her back.

As she found it she smiled a bit and said:

"I have something for you."

She gave him a odd shaped kunai and an envelope.

"The kunai is one of those your father used for his signature jutsu and the envelope... well just look yourself."

Naruto was curious and took out the content of the envelope.

It were a lot of pictures with his father at different ages on it. A younger Taika was on some of them and another woman with beautiful long red hair.

He touched a picture that showed his Father like he appeared in Naruto's seal and the redheaded woman that seems to be in the last stage of a pregnancy. His father had his arm over the shoulder of the woman and the woman leaned her head at Minatos chest. Both of them had a happy smile on their face.

Now was Naruto's turn of crying. He already met his father but now he finally knew how his mother looked like. She seems to have the same smile as him and she looked so cheerful even though she had the same hard live as him. The life of being a jinchūriki.

His voice was trembling as he said:

"T-this is my mother?"

Taika nodded.

Naruto had a sad smile on his face and he asked her:

"Can I keep them?"

Taika seemed surprised:

"Of course. You need them more than I do."

"Thank you."

Taika seemed uneasy and she says:

"You shouldn't be thanking me. That's the least I can do after what I did to you. The kunai might become in handy when I teach you your fathers techniques."

Naruto nodded his head but then he turned to Kakashi and asked him:

"You were silent the whole time so I think that she tells the truth. But I have a question. Why did you never tell me about my parents?"

Kakashi looked down and answered:

"That's because the third demanded from me to promise him to say no word to you. He wanted to keep it a secret to protect you from your fathers enemies. I hated that decision and I pleaded to the third to tell the villagers so they wont treat you like they did. I should have told you as soon as Tsunade became the Hokage or at least as soon as you came back from your training trip with Jiraiya but Jiraiya was your godfather so I thought it would be up to him to tell you the truth. I am sorry for that Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

"I understand the reasoning. I had a hard childhood but that's the past. Now I have my friends and most of the villagers don't hate me anymore. So I have to move on so that I can create the future my parents and Ero-Sennin dreamed of. And I will crate that world dattebayo!"

Taika started giggling a bit and everybody looked at her.

She turned red and said:

"I like your nickname for Jiraiya-sensei. It fits him quite well. And your mother mother also often ended her sentences with dattebane. I think it's funny that you have the same trait."

That released the tension in the air for a bit.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes she did."

They talked a few more minutes before they decided to go to sleep.

Kakashi asked Taika where she will sleep and she answered:

"I will search for a comfortable tree and sleep there."

Naruto said to her:

"That's stupid. You can sleep in my tent. It's bit enough for two people."

Kakashi agreed as he said:

"That's right. And you need somebody to wake you up. Otherwise you will keep sleeping till noon."

Taika turned red.

"So you still remember that?"

"Of course I do. When we went on the mission in the morning we met at Taika's apartment because everybody knew that she would still be asleep."

Taika embarrassed turned away.

"And I think you want to start your training with Naruto tomorrow."

Taika nodded:

"If that's okay for you Naruto."

The boy looked over to them and said:

"Sure why not? The workers don't want me to help because they say that I saved the village so I don't need to do the construction too."

Taika nodded.

"So we start training tomorrow. See you around Kakashi and Tenzou."

A mark popped up on Yamato's forehead as he snapped at her:

"Not you too. My name is Yamato. Please stop calling me Tenzou."

Taika and Naruto started walking away and with a teasing smile Taika shouted over her shoulder:

"Whatever you say Tenzou!"

Kakashi started giggling and walked away as he said:

"Goodnight Tenzou!"

Yamato snapped and wanted to shout at him but Kakashi has already disappeared.

He cursed something about "Doing that on purpose" and started walking to his own tent.

END CHAPTER 2

**AN: Okay here is chapter two. The next chapter will take a while because I have school during the week. So I have to wait for the weekend to translate it. For those of you that think Naruto has forgiven her to quick: He hasn't. He is forcing himself to act like he did because of the promise he gave Nagato. Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: Taika's fighting style and jutus are inspired by the fighting style of Natsu Dragneel from the Manga Fairy Tail.**

**And I want to thank you again for the reviews.**

**So please read and review.**

**Until next chapter**

**Armnorn**

**PS: I changed a few things in comparison to the original.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Legacy of the Parents I

Chapter 3: The legacy of the parents part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I would I wouldn't be her would I?

Taika woke up in Naruto's tent.

They had used a blanket as a wall and Taika slept on the futon because Naruto insisted.

He slept in his sleeping back he normally used for missions.

Taika rubbed her eyes.

Then she started to change clothes and looked around the blanket to greet Naruto but he was not there.

For a moment she thought about searching for him but decided against it.

She would get lost in the city of tents.

So she looked around in the tent to spend the time.

On a small table were a few scrolls and a picture.

The glass of the picture frame was broken and the picture looked very battered.

On the picture were four people: a younger Naruto, a girl that she recognized as a younger Sakura and another boy but Taika didn't recognize him.

Over the tree Genin stood Kakashi.

Sakura seemed happy but Naruto and the other boy glared at each other.

Shortly after Taika placed the picture back on the table and found nothing else of interest Naruto entered the tent.

In his hands he had two plates of food.

He offered one to Taika and said:

"You are sleeping even longer than I do."

He forced a smile on his face but Taika could see that he still hasn't forgiven her.

Not that she could hold it against him.

She thanked him for the food and they started eating in an awkward silence until Taika asked:

"So what are we going to do after breakfast?"

Naruto looked up to her:

"Well first I will bring you to Sakura so that she can heal you. After that we should start the training you promised. But you should know how we do that."

Taika nodded and answered:

"I have a few ideas. Please take the kunai of your father with you. We will need the seal that is placed on it."

Naruto nodded and they finished their breakfast.

Naruto and Taika took their stuff and started walking.

They went to Sakura who healed Taika's ribs and after that they proceeded to one of the training grounds.

It took a while for Sakura because she was still exhausted from the day before but she finished it.

They did a little bit of warm up.

Naruto looked at Taika and asked her:

"And now?"

She answered:

"I want to see what you are able to do. So please just tell me all your abilities."

Naruto did so and told her everything from his Sage Mode to his Oiroke no Jutsu.

The last one made Taika laugh and Naruto sweatdrop.

Taika was lost in thought for a moment after he finished and then asked him:

"This Futon: Rasenshuriken. Can you show it to me?"

She created a shadow clone and let him walk to one side of the field.

Naruto nodded and prepared his Sage Mode.

After that he created the Kage Bunshin and fired the attack at Taika's clone.

Taika was shocked from the destructive power of the jutsu and said.

"That's a powerful jutsu you have there but I have a question. Why do you use the shadow clones for the attack?"

Naruto told her of his problems to concentrate on several things.

Taika nodded and said:

"We should work on this later. First of: I want to see your abilities to fight. So let's have a little fight. Use all you have except for that Rasenshuriken of yours."

He tried to warn her but she just shrugged and answered:

"Believe me I can take it. Hit me with everything."

Naruto was still afraid of using the Sage Mode on an ally but he nodded and they got in their fighting stances.

For a moment they only stared at each other but then Taika started a quick row of hand seals and Naruto charged at her to stop her but it was no use.

Before he reached her she shouted:

"Katon: Ryū no keshin(Fire Style: Dragon Incarnation)"

A flame surrounded her and formed to some sort of armor that almost looked like a dragon.

Her eyes also changed.

While they were pretty weird to begin with (who has orange eyes?) they now looked like they were glowing and the pupils became slits.

They almost looked like Naruto's eyes when he used the fox chakra but Taika's were shining and a orange/yellow color.

Naruto was still several meters away from her and could feel the great heat she emanated.

He tried to hit her with his right fist but Taika easily caught the punch with her own hand because of the speed the armor granted her.

Naruto realized that his hand would be burned pretty bad without the Sage Mode.

He aimed another punch at her and charged this one with Senjutsu chakra.

Taika thought that her armor would stop every attack from Naruto but the Frog Kata broke through the armor and she was thrown several feet away.

She landed on her hands and jumped back on her feet.

With a smirk she told Naruto:

"That's interesting. The only persons to break through my armor were from the Hyuga clan or Tsunade. Let's see what else you can do."

She brought her hands to her mouth and exhaled a hot stream of fire while saying:

"Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)"

Naruto dodged the attack but he was surprised:

'Fire Style without hand seals?'

He created a shadow clone and created a rasengan to attack her while she was busy with the jutsu.

She jumped over his attack and in mid air she shouted:

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)"

Naruto jumped out of the way but his clone and his clothes got burned by the big fireball.

'Again without a single hand seal.'

He tried to close the distance between them because he had the disadvantage when it came to mid range fighting.

They traded some punches and kicks but nobody was able to surpass the other until Taika's right hand was surrounded by a fireball and she punched him in the stomach while calling the name of the technique:

"KATON: Hiryū no ken (Fire Style: Fist of the Firedragon)"

The air was knocked out of Naruto's lungs and he crashed in a tree.

He pulled himself from the rubble and looked at Taika.

Without the defense boost of the Sage Mode this blow could have done some serious damage.

Before he could stand up he was hit by several fireballs that exploded as they hit him:

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"

Taika looked at the smoke screen that the explosions created and waited for Naruto to show himself.

After a few moments she started to worry and walked to the crater her fireballs left on the field.

She walked around the crater and as the smoke faded she saw that the crater was empty.

She heard a splashing sound from the river behind her.

Before she had the chance to turn around she was sent flying by a Rasengan to her back.

Her armor absorbed most of the damage and she landed on her feet.

Taika spun around and almost had to laugh as she saw Naruto's drenched and burned appearance.

Naruto created several clones and the group charged at her.

She inhaled a lot of air and brought her right hand to her mouth as she shouted:

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet)"

From her mouth shot a stream of fire that formed to a dragon.

The fire dragon charged at the group of Narutos and dispelled the shadow clones.

The normal Naruto was pushed back by the force of the attack and after the stream of flames finally stopped he realized that his Sage Mode was coming to an end.

He created another bunch of shadow clones that started to charge Taika with some Rasengans while he charged his attack.

Taika easily dispelled the clones and she saw Naruto jumping at her while shouting:

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan! (Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan)"

She had several seconds until the attack would hit her and a thought crossed her mind.

The fire user closed her eyes and concentrated for a second.

One moment before the big blue ball hit her she vanished in a flash and reappeared behind Naruto with her fists covered in fireballs.

Naruto was unable to defend against her because of his own attack.

Taika shouted:

"Katon: Karyū no Gekitetsu! ( Fire Style: Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer)"

She punched him and the punch created a big fire explosion and they were both thrown away by the force of the attack.

Naruto broke through several trees and finally stopped almost 100 feet away from the place where Taika hit him.

Taika landed sooner only 30 feet from the explosion.

Naruto collapsed as the Sage Mode faded away and he knew that he lost this battle.

His opponent was panting heavily and the fire armor around her faded.

Her eyes also turned back to normal.

She bent over and put her hands on her knees to catch some breath.

Her fire armor burned the chakra pretty fast (no pun intended) and the barrage of Jutsus she fired at Naruto exhausted her even further.

'That's what you get when you had no serious fights in several years.'

After a minute or so she straightened herself.

She walked to him and extended her right hand to him.

He took it and she helped him back on his feet.

Taika smiled:

"You are strong. When that big attack of you had hit me I would have lost. And you haven't used your strongest jutsu. Jiraiya did a good job."

Naruto nodded and he asked:

"How *pant* did you *pant* dodge my *pant* attack?"

Taika smiled and said:

"I used your father's jutsu and teleported myself to the kunai in your pouch. Without it I would have lost. I normally don't use it. It's not my element so it costs me a lot of chakra. Also most of my enemies don't carry around a marked kunai like you did."

Naruto glared at her and said:

"That was unfair Dattebayo!"

Taika laughed and said:

"We are ninjas. We fight unfair!"

Naruto was now fully enraged:

"Still!"

She shrugged his outburst off and they walked to a tree to rest for a while.

Taika enjoyed the mood because it looked like Naruto has forgotten his hate for now.

Then she sighed and thought:

'We can use the break for something useful.'

This would destroy the mood but she had to.

She turned to Naruto who tried to fix his burned clothes.

"I want to ask you something Naruto. Can you tell me the story of your life? I want to know what you went through because of me and everything else about you."

Naruto stopped his fixing and the expression in his face darkened immediately.

Taika gasped and said:

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Naruto turned to her and said:

"I have to. Because you need to understand what you did. But please don't interrupt me. It's difficult enough to speak about these things."

Taika nodded and found a comfortable position to listen.

Naruto sorted his thoughts for a moment and started his story.

He told her everything.

How all the villagers glared at him without him knowing the reason.

The feeling of loneliness how he started his pranks to get the attention of the people.

He told her how he never had friends in his childhood and that he was thrown out by the majority of the shops.

Then he started to tell her from his time in the academy and how he had to teach everything to himself.

His story arrived at the point were he failed his exam and how Mizuki lied to him about the scroll.

Taika was surprised to find out that they never told Naruto about the fox until then.

Naruto's story continued.

The missions with team seven. The Chunin Exams. The mission to get Tsunade back.

He told her everything.

His crush on Sakura. The training trip with Jiraiya. The adventures after his return, Jiraiya's death and the training with the toads.

It was hard for Taika not to interrupt him because she and Sasuke's mother were friends. So it was hard for her to hear all the things the boy did to Naruto.

Naruto finished his story with his fight against Pein and that the villagers finally respected him.

Taika was sad when Naruto finished.

She knew that his childhood was hard but not this hard.

Also she suddenly felt the urge to punch Sakura for the way she treated Naruto but she pushed that aside. (I don't want to bash her but you have to look from Taika's point of view. Sakura treated Naruto pretty bad at the beginning of the story.)

Naruto waited for a response from her.

After a few minutes of silence Taika said:

"I am so sorry."

The words were simple but Naruto knew that she meant it and that calmed the rage in him down.

Taika had no idea what else to say but she was unable to endure the silence any longer.

So she tried to change the subject a bit:

"The girl you mentioned. Hinata was her name? What do you feel for her? She seems like she is deeply in love with you and that for a long time."

Naruto looked down at his feet.

"I don't know. She was always friendly to me and I hate myself because I haven't noticed her earlier. She is a food friend to me but when I look back I see all the things she did for me without me realizing it. She was ready to sacrifice herself to save me! Nobody ever did that! I always thought that I was in love with Sakura but I am not sure anymore. Also I am scared. She confessed to me before she saw the monster that is sealed inside of me. Maybe she hates me now."

Taika shook her head and said:

"When she loved you for such a long time a thing like that won't change anything. She won't hate you. I am sure of that."

Naruto still looked like he does not believe her and said:

"She still deserves someone better. Someone that would have noticed her after all those years."

Taika sighed and said:

"For me it looks like you are already in love with her. You just don't realize it. Why don't you talk to her?"

"She is in the hospital right now and I was or am to scared to talk to her."

Taika nodded understanding but still said:

"You should really talk to her. She wont hate you and maybe you will realize your own feelings. Go on a date with her. That's the best way to be sure."

Naruto blushed but said:

"Still..."

Before he could say anything Taika cried out in frustration:

"Your mother was the same way with Minato. She was to scared and it took Minato months to convince her that he didn't care about the Kyuubi. Just talk to her. It wont hurt you."

Naruto knew it was pointless to argue further and agreed:

"Okay I will talk to her as soon as she leaves the hospital. Okay?"

Taika smiled:

"I don't ask for anything more."

She looked around and realized that the day was almost over.

They had started their training pretty late and Naruto's story took a while.

"I think we start the real training tomorrow. I am to exhausted to continue and it's to late to get something done so I say we take a shower, eat something and go to bed. And maybe we should get you some new clothes. Those are useless now."

Naruto looked down and had to agree.

Maybe he could ask the toads for a new cloak. His old one was destroyed during his fight with Nagato.

They stood up and cleaned their clothes from the dirt and grass.

Then they started walking towards the tents.

The real training will start the next day.

END CHAPTER THREE PART I

**AN: So first of: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. **

**Some reviewers pointed out my bad language and I am sorry for that.**

**Because of that I am searching for a Beta-Reader to reduce the errors. If you are interested send me a message.**

**It would be great if that person lives in Europe or at least the same time zone. That would make things easier.**

**Other things:**

**-I want to thank artprincess58 for the cover. She wanted nothing in return. Check her profile on deviantArt. She has a lot of great NaruHina art and a DJ which is pretty good.**

**-I decided that the story will differ from the original. I wrote this chapter completely free. I kept the main points of the story but it was no simple translation of the other story. So if you want some things in this story just tell me. Everything is possible (except the pairing. This is final.)**

**Taikas Techniques:**

**Some of the techniques are from the Manga Fairy Tail. I don't own them. If you have questions: Ask me! Her armor allows her to perform Katon Jutsus without hand signs. She also can enhance the power of the Jutsus.**

**Last thing:**

**I am happy about favorites or follower but please leave a review. It shows that you are interested enough in this story to take the time and write a feedback. I don't know what you are thinking when you don't tell me. So please even if you think my story is bad tell me why so I can improve myself. It's not that hard to write a few sentences to the author. I write a LOT of sentences for each chapter so please be so kind and review.**

**(I know I am repeating myself.)**

**Armnorn out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Legacy of the Parents II

Chapter 4: The legacy of the parents part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I would I wouldn't be here would I?

Taika woke up again and the sunlight on the tent told her that she overslept again.

She hurried to get dressed and looked around for Naruto but the only thing she found was a note on the desk:

_'I didn't want to wait so I left to get some of my own training done. You know where the training field is so I am waiting there. If it's noon already bring some food for the break.'_

Taika sighed.

Naruto has shown her where the tent with the food was and so she headed there to grab something for her and Naruto to eat.

Naruto sat on a tree branch with his eyes closed.

The Sage Mode was active so you almost wont notice him because the lack of the slightest movement.

But what you can see are his clones.

They trained to perform the Rasengan with one hand.

The clones also were in Sage Mode and when one ran out of Chakra, Naruto dispelled him and created a new one.

Some of the clones exploded because their Rasengan blew up.

He made progress but not much.

The original trained his ability to sense Chakra.

The range was already pretty impressive but an even bigger range won't hurt and he had to wait for Taika.

He almost waited for her the whole morning and at some point his patience ran out.

The jinchūriki wrote her a note and left for training.

He decided to follow her comment.

She said that they had to work on his problem with the Rasengan and the Futon: Rasenshuriken.

So he started with that.

A few minutes ago he sensed that Taika's Chakra signature moved and was on his way to him.

He waited patiently and after another few minutes she arrived with a basket in her hand.

She waved to him and said embarrassed:

"Sorry for the wait. I brought food like you asked."

Naruto nodded and jumped from the tree branch.

As soon as he landed he quit the Sage Mode and dispelled the clones.

He braced himself for the consequences of the training but he still passed out from the strain.

Taika saw him pass out and just stood there.

She blinked a few times and then ran over to him.

The fire user saw that he would be unconscious for a while so she picked him up and carried him to the tree Naruto sat on a few seconds ago.

She sat down and waited for him to regain consciousness.

To her surprise he was awake sooner than she expected.

He looked disorientated for a moment but soon he was fully awake.

Taika turned to him and said with worry in her voice:

"You really should watch out. If you overdo this sort of training it can kill you."

Naruto looked at her and said:

"I know. But if you don't push yourself you wont achieve anything."

The orange head smiled and said:

"That's true but there is a line between pushing and overdoing."

She held up the basket and asked:

"How about some lunch (or breakfast for me) before we start?"

Naruto nodded and they started to eat.

While they were eating Taika explained Naruto some things she wanted to teach him.

"We have a lot of possibilities. I will teach you your fathers signature move but we need to do a few things before we are able to do that. We need to check your second Chakra affinity. If it's Raiton (Lightning Release) that would make things easier and you can ask Kakashi for help. I will also check the archive for some of the sealing scrolls of your mother. She wrote quite a lot of them and maybe you can learn a seal or two. What we can do now is that I teach you a few Jutsus your father used. The first one is the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique). You already know the normal Shadow Clone and you need a Jutsu for medium to far distances that doesn't blow up the whole place. If you learn that one quickly I will teach you another form of the Clone Jutsu, the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)."

Naruto nodded.

They continued their lunch and after they finished they put the things back in the basket and stood up.

Taika pulled out two shuriken and showed them to Naruto.

"I will show it to you and after that I will teach you the hand seals for the jutsu."

She turned away from him and threw the shuriken at a tree.

While the shuriken were still in the air she performed five hand seals and instead of two several dozen shuriken hit the tree.

The person responsible turned back to Naruto and said:

"So... the seals are: Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar and Tiger. Let's see how you do."

Naruto pulled out his own shuriken and aimed at the same tree that Taika threw her shurikens at.

He threw them and performed the hand seals.

The result was a lot different than Taika's.

Instead of the copies simply manifesting in the air Naruto's jutsu created a cloud of smoke that blocked the view.

They were unable to see what happened but they heard something impacting on the ground.

As the smoke faded Taika fell to the ground laughing and holding her sides from what she saw.

Instead of several shuriken that were stuck in the tree there was a giant metal ball between Naruto and the tree.

As Naruto looked closely he saw that the ball was made out of several fused shuriken.

He looked at Taika and sweat dropped as he saw her lying on the ground.

The blonde waited for her to calm down again and after a while she stood back up still giggling a bit.

"I think *giggle* that you used to much chakra *giggle*. Try to use a quarter of the power *giggle* you used for this one."

Naruto tried it again and this time the copies hit the tree. The shuriken didn't stick together and there was no cloud of smoke.

Taika nodded satisfied and said:

"That's good. But you should try to use even less chakra. You have giant reserves but that doesn't mean that you should waste it. The amount of shuriken you created was bigger than necessary. If the area you want to his larger it's good but for one target it's overkill."

Naruto nodded and created some shadow clones.

Taika looked at him and asked:

"What are you doing?"

The original looked back to her while the clones moved away from them.

"I use to clones to get a feeling for the amount of chakra I need so you can show me the other technique you got."

Taika smiled.

"Inpatient aren't we? So the Bunshin Daibakuha. It's an exploding shadow clone. It needs even more chakra than the normal one because he uses the chakra to detonate. The finger seal is almost the same. But you cross your index, middle and ring finger instead of only index and middle finger."

Naruto did as he was told.

With a poof of smoke a clone appeared next to Naruto.

Both of them now looked at Taika.

Taika looked at the clone and told him:

"You go over there."

She pointed at a empty area fifty feet away from them.

The clone shrugged and walked to the spot.

Taika then said:

"Now try to compress your chakra in your chest."

The clone looked concentrated and in the next moment he exploded.

The blast created a small chakra and the other two felt the shockwave of the explosion.

Naruto looked surprised and asked:

"Wow that's interesting. If I would concentrate the chakra in my chest and compress it... what would happen?"

Taika looked at him shocked:

"Nothing. When you create a shadow clone the properties of your chakra are changed. Your normal chakra won't explode and that's a good thing. How many ninjas would die at the tree climbing exercise if your chakra would explode if compressed."

Naruto nodded and then he asked:

"So what are we going to do now?"

Taika looked back and saw that the clones were continuing the training.

"Let's have a look at the archives. Maybe we find some of your mothers scrolls."

They started to walk and after few moments Naruto asked Taika:

"What I wanted to ask you: My father sealed the Kyuubi in me right? But my mother was the sealing expert?"

Taika nodded and said:

"Your mother taught your father the art of sealing and he developed his own seal. It was very powerful and he used it to seal the Kyuubi away. But the jutsu has a downside. The user sacrifices his life to the shinigami. I don't know what exactly happened but your father would only use this jutsu as a last resort. Your mother was probably to weak from the extraction of the Kyuubi to put up a good fight. I don't know. But your mother was the one that mainly used seals in battle. Your father only used them for his Hiraishin no jutsu. I never was the type to use fuinjutsu so I can only teach you the basics. The best way to learn fuinjutsu is to create your own seals. They are a lot more effective and you know their abilities. We fill search a scroll from your mother with the basics and maybe some advanced. You can create a clone to read them and make some experiments with them. Maybe you come up with something good. When you can do some basic seals I will teach you the Hiraishin seal. Or you just try to decipher the formula on your own. Your decision. When you decipher it on your own you have the advantage that you can make improvements to it when you want or need to."

Naruto nodded and was thinking about the things he heard from Taika.

He always thought that his father was the fuinjutsu expert and learned that from Jiraiya.

Taika then stopped as a thought hit her and she asked with shock in her voice:

"So you say they never told you about the village and the clan your mother comes from?"

Naruto looked surprised and asked:

"I am a member of a clan?"

Taika looked at him shocked for a few seconds until she said:

"Okay this is going to be a long story. You are a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. Your clans home was the village Uzushiogakure. I mentioned the village when I talked about my clan. We were assigned to protect our allies in that village. The Uzumaki Clan is a relative of the Senju Clan so our villages were allied. The red symbol on the flak jackets the Leaf Shinobi wear is the symbol of Uzushiogakure. The Uzumaki Clan was known for their knowledge in sealing, their longevity and their extreme amount of life force. Because of this they were respected by their allies and feared by their enemies. This resulted in the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the remaining members of your clan moved to Konoha. Your mother was one of them. They really didn't tell you? You are the only living Uzumaki known."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation.

Taika continued:

"They should have taught you about the Uzumaki Clan in the academy. You should be able to connect the dots."

Naruto was suddenly embarrassed and rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah... the academy... I never really paid attention to the boring history stuff and often skipped class... so maybe I was absent that lesson."

Taika facepalmed and said:

"Well that explains some things. If you want to know more you should search in the library. You will find more information there. I never paid much attention to the history stuff either. The few things I know I learned from Kushina or my clan."

During the last two sentences she became as embarrassed as Naruto and rubbed the back of her head.

Naruto looked at her and said:

"You are a hypocrite you know that?"

Taika continued to rub the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

A few minutes later they arrived at the archives and entered.

Naruto was astonished from the amount of scrolls stored here.

He never was the reading person so he never entered the archives. The only scrolls he had were from the academy and his other jutsus are self taught without scrolls (except the shadow clones).

Taika searched for the area of the archive were the sealing techniques are stored.

It took her a while because very few people actually used seals except for storage seals and the amount of scrolls on other seals was rather small.

She found it in the back of the archive and the dust showed that nobody used them for quite a while.

The fire user searched the scrolls for something specific and took out a few scroll before dusting them off.

She handed them to Naruto and said:

"You can start with that one."

She pointed on one scroll the scrolls.

"It's the basic one and it's from your mother. I will be back in a minute."

Naruto searched for a table and started to read while Taika disappeared between the bookshelves.

What surprised Naruto was that the descriptions in the scroll were a lot easier to understand for him than the ones from the academy or the ones Sakura gave him.

'Looks like my mother also hated complicated descriptions.'

He chuckled at that thought and continued to read.

After a few minutes he heard someone approaching and looked up to see Taika carrying several scrolls and handing them to him.

"These are no Jutsu scrolls. Some of them are about your clan and Uzushiogakure. Read them if you want to. The other have some information about your parents but mainly about your father. I know this things too but I don't want to tell you all the boring stuff your parents did. Like some bills your father created during his time as the Hokage but there is also some interesting stuff in them."

Naruto thanked her and she took a seat next to him.

"How is it going?"

He laughed and said:

"The descriptions are a lot easier to understand than the ones I normally read on jutsus and stuff."

Taika nodded and laughed a bit.

"Yeah your mother was the same way. That's one of the reasons I gave your her scrolls. I thought they would be easier to understand for you."

Naruto smiled at the thought that he was right and his mother hated this complicated stuff as much as he did.

"Some ideas on what seals you want to create?"

Naruto looked back at the scroll and said:

"I have an idea or two but it will take some time for me to get that done."

Taika was curious and asked:

"Mind to tell me the details?"

Naruto grinned at her and said:

"I wont tell you. I still want to have my revenge for the sparring match."

Taika became more curious and nervous at the same time.

From her sparring with Kushina she knew how annoying a seal user can be and Naruto already was pretty strong to begin with.

'I should get some training too. The past 16 years blunted my skills and if I want to help Naruto and become an active shinobi again I need to regain my lost skills.'

Taika looked at one of the clocks in the library and asked Naruto:

"It's pretty late. What do we do now?"

Naruto looked up from the scroll and said:

"I want to go to Ichiraku's. They have their reopening today and I had no Ichiraku's ramen for almost one month! (AN: remember? Toad Training and things.)"

Taika looked at him and asked:

"So the old man is still in business?"

"You know him?"

Taika laughed and said:

"Yeah... your mother always dragged us there between missions."

Naruto laughed and said:

"I can't fault her. Ramen is the best food in the world and Ichiraku's is the best Ramen ever!"

Taika sweatdropped and thought:

'Yeah... nobody would notice that they are related.'

Naruto put the scrolls in his pockets and they left the archive after they told the archivist which scrolls they borrowed.

He was really nice and told Naruto that he was allowed to keep the scrolls as long as he wanted to.

Before they went to the new Ichiraku's they stopped at Naruto's tent were Naruto put the scrolls down.

Naruto wanted to go but Taika stopped him and asked:

"Are your clones still training?"

Naruto went pale and nodded.

Taika sighed because she knew what was going to happen and asked:

"Where is the new Ichiraku's?"

Naruto pointed in one direction and asked:

"Over there but why do you ask?"

Taika gave him a pained smile and answered:

"Because I will carry you there after you passed out."

"Why should I pass out?"

Taika sighed again and said:

"Because you should dispel the shadow clones before it will be even more dangerous for you."

Naruto nodded and made the hand seal to dispel the clones.

One second after he did so his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

But this time Taika caught him and lifted him up.

Then she began to carry Naruto to Ichiraku's.

'The smell of ramen will wake him up for sure.'

Naruto's mind scape:

Naruto woke up on the wet floor.

He knew this place to good and sighed:

'I thought he would leave me alone for a while.'

The blonde stood up and looked at the cage at the back of the room he was in.

"What do you want puffballs?"

He heard a loud growl from the other side of the bars.

Two red eyes approached the bars and looked down at Naruto.

**"Don't call me that! I brought you here to talk to you!"**

Naruto sighed and answered:

"And I thought you were unable to do so after my father reinforced the seal."

The fox answered but Naruto almost had the impression that the Kyuubi was uneasy but he thought it was just his imagination.

**"I was able to but I was thinking and left you alone."**

"So what do you want? I want to wake up and get some Ramen."

The Kyuubi was silent for a few moments and Naruto became inpatient:

"So?"

The Kyuubi closed his eyes for a moment and said:

**"I... I wanted to a-... I wanted to ap..."**

Naruto was unable to understand the rest because Kyuubi started to mumble.

He was surprised.

The Kyuubi always shouted or growled at him. He never heard him mumble before.

"What did you say?"

Kyuubi closed his eyes again and then blurted out:

**"Iwantedtoapologizeformyattit udetowardsyou."**

Naruto was shocked.

The arrogant king of the demons apologizing for something?

Was he dreaming?

Naruto said:

"Okay I get it now. You still can't talk to me and I am dreaming."

**"No you are not. You are hungry aren't you? If this is a dream and you are hungry won't there be ramen instead of me?"**

The Kyuubi had a point.

The only thing he could think of when he was hungry was ramen.

"So this is reality?"

The fox growled because he lost his patience and said:

**"THAT'S WHAT I AM TELLING YOU!"**

The next thing was Naruto starting to laugh.

The demon in the room was unsure what was happening.

**"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"**

Naruto wiped some tears from his eyes and pulled himself to his feet.

"It's just the thought of the great Kyuubi apologizing. And your embarrassment almost made you look like cute little fox."

This caused the Kyuubi to go berserk:

**"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME HUMAN?! I APLOGIZED TO YOU AND OFFER YOU CEASE-FIRE AND YOU LAUGH AT ME?!"**

The Kyuubi tried to force some chakra through the bars but the reinforced seal blocked him.

This made him growl even more.

Naruto tried not to laugh and waited for the fox to calm down again.

After a few tries to break through the bars the fox gave up and looked at him.

Naruto asked:

"Okay, okay. That was stupid from me but why the sudden change of heart?"

The Kyuubi sat down and rested his head on his paws.

**"Simple. The reinforcement of the seal."**

Naruto was confused:

"What has the seal to do with it?"

The fox let out a growl that almost sounded like a sigh.

**"Okay I will keep it short. When your father sealed me inside you he installed a safeguard in the seal. When it's weakened the seal will cause me immense pain to keep me under control. I never wanted to talk to you in the first place but after this stupid snake guy and the pervert tempered with the seal the safeguard activated. It caused me a lot of pain and the only way out was either to reinforce the seal or to break free. I was sealed for almost one century so I wanted to be free and there was no one with the ability to fix the seal. So I tried to control you and regain my freedom and stop the pain. Now the seal is fixed and the pain is gone."**

Naruto thought about the fox' word for a few moments and then asked:

"Yeah but you still want to be free right?"

The fox nodded and said:

**"Yes but I will wait. When the jinchuriki dies naturally I am set free and everything is okay but if I force the release it would be painful for both of us and you would die. I am immortal so the years until you die are nothing to me. But the pain I would experience when I break free is very very annoying. So I wait."**

"When breaking free is so painful, why did you try it? It makes no sense if you wanted to break free to escape the pain."

**"Brat I have a question: When you are forced to decide either if you will endure pain for a century or to experience pain a lot worse than the other pain but only for a short time. What would you choose? I would have gone insane if I would have to endure that pain for a century and so I chose the smaller evil."**

The Kyuubi saw that Naruto was thinking about what he just told the boy so we waited for his answer.

After several minutes Naruto said:

"I need more time to think about this and make sure this is no trick from you to gain my trust."

Kyuubi nodded.

He understood him.

After all he tried to kill him since he knew him so his caution was justified.

**"Just talk to me when you decided."**

Before Naruto could answer the room faded and he woke up.

He looked around and saw that he was on Taika's back and she carried him.

As she saw that he was awake she put him down and the thoughtful look on his face made her curious.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her and told her about his talk with the Kyuubi.

She thought about the whole thing and said:

"It's possible. The Kyuubi never tried to break free from Kushina except for the time when Kushina's seal was weakened because of her pregnancy. Maybe her seal had the same safeguard. I don't know."

After a few seconds of silence Taika said:

"It's to late for such dark thoughts. Let's get to Ichiraku's. I am hungry as well."

Naruto's mood brightened and he decided to think about that tomorrow.

The two of them started to walk again and they soon arrived at the new Ichiraku's.

Naruto walked in first and was greeted by the owner and his daughter.

The old man smiled at him and said:

"Hey Naruto. I knew you would visit us today. The usual?"

Naruto smiled and nodded:

"But make several bowls. I am starving and I had no ramen from here for what felt like an eternity."

The old man laughed and turned around to make the ramen for his number one costumer but he saw that another person entered.

He was surprised but after a second he smiled at the newcomer:

"Taika! You are back? That's a surprise. How long has it been? More than 15 years?"

Taika smiled back and nodded:

"16 years and a few months."

Teuchi smiled and asked her:

"The usual?"

Taika was surprised:

"You remember what I always ordered back then?"

Then old man nodded and smiled:

"I never forget a loyal customer. Also I never saw anybody that puts so much hot sauce in their Ramen."

Taika chuckled and scratched her cheek.

"I like my food spicy."

The old man started to prepare the food and Naruto and Taika talked about their plans for the next day.

Taika wanted to go to the people in charge and request a own tent because Naruto's tent was to crowded with two people living there.

Naruto decided to continue his training on the Rasengan and study the scrolls Taika gave him.

Also he wanted to go to Kakashi to test out his second chakra affinity.

When the food arrived the old man smiled at his customers and said:

"Today's food is on the house."

Naruto and Taika were surprised and asked for the reason.

The old man laughed and said:

"Naruto saved the village so he deserves this. I would grant you free food for the rest of your life but we would be out of business in one week. For you Taika: let's just say it's a welcome back gift for one of my most loyal customers in the past."

Both thanked the man for the gift and started to dig in.

But not before Taika poured the whole bottle of hot sauce in her bowl.

Naruto looked at her with disgust on his face but as she dug in and asked him with a mouth full of ramen:

"What?"

He looked away and started to eat his own bowl because his stomach was screaming for food.

Teuchi started to get nervous after a few minutes.

The amount of food the two ate made him panic.

He knew that Taika and Naruto wont be the only customers for that evening but his stock was almost empty so he asked Naruto to help Ayame and get some supplies.

The young shinbobi nodded and with the help of his clones the stock was full again in no time.

Taika and Naruto said goodbye to the two others and walked to their tent.

CHAPTER END

**AN: **I am still looking for a beta-reader. Send me a message if you are interested.

Read and review.

I edited the last chapter a bit.

Nothing big just a few details.


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Meeting

Chapter 5: Training and Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was morning in Konoha and the sun rose a few hours ago. A woman with orange hair was walking through the forest that surrounded Konoha.

She looked around and sighed.

'I should have asked Naruto were the administration building is located.'

Taika started walking again but noticed that a shadow was following her. Her instincts kicked in and she continued to walk while she was observing the shadow from the corner of her eyes. She looked around and saw an empty clearing a few meters off the path she was currently on.

After checking if the shadow was still following her, she walked to the clearing. As she arrived in the middle of the clearing she said:

"Show yourself. I know you are there."

An angry growl escaped from behind a tree and a boy with brown hair walked towards her.

The boy was wearing a pale green jacket and a long blue scarf around his neck. On his forehead was a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha on it. Taika guessed that he was a Genin that left the academy a few months ago. Taika still was cautious and asked the boy:

"Why were you following me?"

The boy glared at her and said:

"I saw you with Niichan yesterday and the day before. Who are you?"

Taika was confused. The only person she was constantly was around the last days was Naruto and she was pretty sure that he had no younger brother.

"Okay I don't know who you are talking about! Who is your Niichan?"

The boys glare intensified and he growled:

"My eternal rival! Naruto-niichan."

Taika finally understood and she thought:

'Hmmm... Looks like Naruto has an admirer.'

"My name is Taika Sarutobi and I am his godmother."

A look of confusion, anger and recognition entered his eyes and he growled:

"If you are from the same clan as me; how come I don't know you? I remember that a woman from a side-branch of the clan was called Taika but she left Konoha before I was born. So who are you?"

Taika rolled her eyes and said:

"My name is Taika Sarutobi. I left Konoha 16 years ago and returned a few days ago. So you are a member of the Sarutobi-Clan? Who is your father?"

"Odorusaru Sarutobi and my name is Konohamaru."

Taika's eyes showed a glint of recognition and she said:

"Oh Asuma's older brother. So he finally managed to talk to a girl?"

She giggled slightly as Konohamaru glared even harder at her.

"So... how are the two brothers doing? Heard about the death of their father. Must have hit them quite hard."

Konohamaru stopped glaring and instead looked depressed toward the ground.

"My father is doing fine but uncle Asuma died on a mission several months ago."

Taika was shocked as she heard this. She had already lost a student during the Third Shinobi War but Asuma's death hit her even harder. The reason was that he was almost family. Taika used to watch over the two brothers when their parents were busy. They were part of the same clan and Asuma was like a younger brother she never had.

A few tears escaped her eyes. Of course it is nothing unusual for Shinobi to get killed on a mission but it still hurt.

With a husky voice she asked:

"Can you take me to your father? I think it's time for me to make my reappearance known. So I should start with my clan."

Konohamaru mustered her suspicious but nodded. He motioned her to follow him and he started to walk in the direction of Konoha. Taika followed and thought about the ways the clan could react about her return. She left the village without a word to the clan except for the Third Hokage. He allowed her to leave the village but she was still worried.

Konohamaru led her to a new building and the sign over the door marked it as the administration building. The boy led her down a hallway and she saw that there were several rooms for the different clans. The abilities of a few clans were needed for the reconstruction and most of the Shinobi from the village were from clans. There were not enough personal to send messengers to every clan compound so the clan heads were instructed to move their offices into this building.

Konohamaru stopped in front of the door that had the symbol of the Sarutobi clan on it.

The boy knocked and a tired voice said:

"Enter."

Konohamaru walked in and Taika heard his voice:

"Oto-san, there is somebody who wants to talk to you."

The voice she heard before said:

"Please tell me it's not another one of those civilians that wants me to order to build their stores or whatever faster."

Taika would have smiled as she heard the annoyance in the voice but she was still worried over the reaction of her clan. The man left out a relieved sigh so Taika guessed that Konohamaru shook his head. The voice then said a little bit louder:

"Enter."

Taika pushed the door opened and waved to the man that was sitting behind a desk.

The man looked almost like Asuma but he was a bit taller and his hair was longer. He had a ponytail that was reaching to his shoulder blades. Taika knew that he was a few years younger than her. He had a slightly longer beard than his father and brother and he looked exhausted. As he saw her a look of surprise entered his tired eyes and a dry smile entered his face.

"It's been a while Taika. What brings you back to Konoha? Destroyed a building and you don't have the money to pay for it?"

His voice was rather cold. Taika flinched and said:

"Hey! I didn't destroy that many buildings."

The man stood up and walked towards Taika while he said with the same voice:

"If I remember right you had to spend most of your payment for missions on the repairs of the buildings you damaged or destroyed on said missions."

Taika laughed nervously and said:

"Okay you have me there but it's still not the reason I am back."

The man was just a step away from her and stopped. Suddenly his serious face showed a bright grin:

"You haven't changed one bit in all these years nee-san."

He then closed the distance between them and hugged her. Taika was shocked by his sudden change in attitude and that he called her nee-san like he used to before she left Konoha. Her eyes became wet and she used all her willpower to stop from crying. She was seriously worried how her clan would react but she always used to cover up her nervousness with easygoing behavior. After a few seconds she returned the hug and after another few seconds the two parted. Odorusaru smiled at her and motioned her to sit on a chair that stood in front of his desk. She sat down and he walked around his desk to return to the chair he had sat in when she entered. He offered her some tea and she accepted. After he dismissed Konohamaru and said boy left the room he continued their conversation:

"So... why are you back in Konoha? I don't want to sound unfriendly but there has to be a reason. You were gone for sixteen years without a word."

Taika sighed and she said:

"Well I heard about Jiraiya-sensei's death and the destruction of Konoha. Also I felt guilty for leaving Naruto behind so I wanted to look if he is still alive and make up for my faults."

Odorusaru nodded sadly and said:

"I understand that. Konoha was hit pretty hard but Naruto saved our asses. If it wasn't for him the whole population would be dead and Konoha just a big hole in the forest."

Taika nodded and said:

"I know. I already talked to him. To be precise I've been back for four days."

Odorusaru raised his eyebrows and said:

"Wow our security is seriously lacking."

Taika tilted her head and asked:

"Nobody told the higher-ups? Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, Tenzo and some others knew that I am back. Well looks like nobody thought it would be important."

The man laughed and said:

"Well one of the two most destructive Kunoichis in Konoha's history is back and we are currently rebuilding the village. Yeah... sure doesn't sound important."

Taika giggled nervously. There was a moment of silence and the atmosphere changed to a more serious one. Taika said while looking to the floor:

"I am sorry for your brother and father. Jiraiya told me about your father but I only learned about Asu from your son. What exactly happened and what else happened in my absence?"

Odorusaru's face changed to a more serious one and he leaned back in his chair. He took a moment to sort his thoughts and said:

"The problem is that you are currently not a Shinobi of Konoha and the circumstances of my brother's death are considered a secret only known to the Shinobi forces."

Taika looked to the floor and she said:

"Well that's one of the reasons I came her. I want to rejoin the forces and get a tent."

The man looked her in the eyes and said:

"The only person who is allowed to decide about the forces is the Hokage and our Hokage is currently incapacitated. About the tent: I can assign tents to the people of my clan. Your status as a member of the clan is currently suspended but that's no problem. He pulled out a paper and wrote something down. After that he placed it on one of the piles on his desk. So welcome back to the clan."

Taika nodded and thanked him.

"And I've assigned you a tent. I will ask for someone to take you there when we are finished. Because you are a member of the clan I am allowed to reveal a bit more about Asuma's death than before. Although it's still not much: He was killed on a mission in a fight with two S-class missing-nin from an underground organization. I can't tell you the name of the organization but the two missing-nin were killed a few days after that from his students."

Taika nodded and said:

"Okay. I hope you will tell me the rest when I finally rejoin the forces."

The man nodded and said:

"Of course. He was your student and he was almost as much of a younger brother to you as he was to me."

Taika nodded thankfully and asked:

"Can you tell me about the other things that happened in my absence?"

The head of the Sarutobi Clan nodded and he said:

"Konoha lost a huge amount of Shinobi during the attack of the Kyuubi and our clan was no exception. We lost one third of our active Shinobi including my mother. But if you hadn't fought the Kyuubi on your own for 15 minutes we would have lost twice as many. So thank you for that. It took a while to rebuild the destroyed buildings and to restore the numbers of our forces took even longer. Father tried to keep it a secret that Naruto was the new Jinchuuriki but some members of the council couldn't keep their mouth shut and so everybody found out about it. To limit the damage he created a law that forbade everyone to talk about it. The older generation knew about it but the law made it so at least their children won't. The idea wasn't working. The children didn't know about it but they saw the dislike their parents showed to Naruto and did the same. The children that tried to talk to Naruto were scolded by their parents and told to stay away from him. Father did his best and was friendly to Naruto. He was like a grandfather to him but he was the Hokage and his free time was limited. The boy left the orphanage at a young age because of the bad treatment he received from the staff. Father gave him a small apartment and hoped that his situation would improve, but it didn't. Naruto had no friends until he made Genin. He skipped classes with some of his classmates but they were no real friends. Then..."

Taika raised her hand and he saw tears in her eyes:

"Please stop. I already know about Naruto's past. He told me himself."

The other person in the room nodded and said:

"Okay...well there were a few abductions a few years after you left and my father found out that Orochimaru was the person responsible. He attacked his hideout but he let him go because he was unable to kill his own student. A few years later there was an incident with Kumogakure and the Hyuuga Clan. Hiashi's brother was sacrificed to save Hiashi. Shortly after that the Uchiha Clan was wiped out but I am sure that you heard about it even after you left Konoha so I keep it short. Fugaku's oldest son became insane and slaughtered everybody in the clan except is younger brother. After that it became silent for a few years. Naruto became a Genin and you should know the rest from him because he was pretty much involved in everything afterward."

Taika looked to the floor as she heard about the Uchiha massacre because Mikoto was a friend of hers.

"Thank you for telling me everything."

He nodded at her and said:

"Well... how about you tell me what you were doing all these years?"

Taika sighed and started to tell him about her life as a mercenary. She used to send information to Jiraiya when she heard something interesting but other than that she survived through taking smaller jobs and hunting missing-nin. The two talked for a long time and the topic changed to the old times before Taika left the village. They were talking the whole day and Taika got the feeling that Odorusaru tried to spend as much time on talking as possible so he doesn't has to go back to paperwork. As the sun started to set they said goodbye to each other and Odorusaru called his son to take Taika to her new tent.

They walked for a while and suddenly Konohamaru said:

"So you are the godmother of Naruto-niisan and my father called you his neesan. Does that mean that you are my aunt and Naruto is my cousin?"

Taika looked at him and started to laugh a bit.

"Well...I am not blood related to your father. We are from the same clan but I am from a side branch that lived at the border of the Land of Fire and I moved here after the majority of my clan was killed in a war. I just spent a lot of time with him when we were younger. But you could say that."

Konohamaru smiled at her and said:

"Then welcome back Taika-obasan."

Taika smiled at him for a moment until she hit him on the head and said:

"Stop calling me obasan. It makes me feel old."

Konohamaru laughed and said:

"Okay Taika-obasan."

As soon as he said this he started to run away as fast as he could. Taika glared after him for a moment and said to herself:

"You think you can escape me? Stop dreaming brat!"

After that she followed the boy. She was so fast that civilians would only see an orange and black blur running past them.

Konohamaru was laughing and he turned around to see where Taika was. When he saw the speed with which she came closer he paled and doubled his speed.

They were running around the village for almost one hour until Konohamaru decided to show her the tent and pray that she won't follow him afterward. He turned in the direction were the tent was and hoped that she won't catch him until they arrived.  
_

Naruto was walking down the road in the search of his teacher. Taika went to do a few things and she told him to look for Kakashi. Kakashi should check his second chakra affinity and train him a bit.

The problem was that his teacher was harder to find than he thought. Kakashi had only one place he often visited. That was the memorial stone on the training field but he wasn't there. The second activity Kakashi had was reading the books Ero-Sennin wrote. He was not in his tent so Kakashi was reading them elsewhere. His favorite place were higher places like roofs. The construction sites were perfect because there were too few workers to work on all of them at the same time. So his sensei might sit on top of one construction sites but there were so many of them.

He sighed and looked around. Naruto was searching for two hours and he became impatient. The blonde saw a person he wanted to talk to even though it was not his teacher. Naruto walked over to the person and called his name. The person turned around and almost white eyes without a pupil mustered him.

"Naruto. What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled and said:

"Well Neji... I just want to ask if you know when Hinata is allowed to leave the hospital."

The boy mustered him and asked suspicious:

"What do you want from Lady Hinata?"

Naruto started to get nervous but answered:

"I want to thank her for her attempt to rescue me."

Neji continued to glare at Naruto and the latter became even more nervous.

After a few moments Neji answered:

"She will be allowed to leave this evening. Should I tell her something from you?"

Naruto shook his head and said:

"Thanks but you don't need to. I will talk to her myself. Thank you for the help Neji. I have to go now. See you later."

Neji nodded and said:

"Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto walked away and looked around. Back to the search of his teacher. After another thirty minutes he decided to use another way to find Kakashi and so sat down on a stack of wood beams.

The blonde closed his eyes and gathered the energy around him. Soon the orange color started to surround his eyes and he felt the presence of all the people in a big area. It only took him a few seconds to find Kakashi's presence.

He was right above him.

The boy opened his eyes and saw a thick wood beam above him. The beam was wide enough for a person to lie on top of it and you wouldn't see him from below. He jumped on the beam and saw his lazy teacher lying there and reading his favorite book. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Naruto in front of him. He noticed the orange surrounding his eyes and asked:

"What's up Naruto? Why are you using you Sage Mode?"

Naruto looked at him and said:

"I was searching for you and couldn't find you. So I decided to use the Sage Mode to find you."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and asked:

"So... why were you looking for me?"

Naruto answered:

"Taika is busy but she told me that I should ask you to test my second affinity and train me."

Kakashi sighed.

'Well here I thought I would have more free time now that Taika is training him.'

"Okay, I will once I finish this chapter. We'll meet at the training ground in a few minutes."

Naruto just looked at him and walked over to him. Kakashi looked at him with confusion until he noticed that Naruto was still in his Sage Mode and he crossed his fingers for his signature move. The Jonin tried to jump away but Naruto created a lot of clones that grabbed the teacher and started to drag him to the training grounds. Kakashi tried to free himself but the strength of Naruto's clone combined with the Sage Mode was just too much. He pleaded to Naruto:

"Oh come on Naruto. Just one chapter. I promise you I will be on time."

Naruto continued to walk and said:

"Like I would believe that. You would arrive in four or five hours."

He turned to one of the clones that were not needed to carry the Jonin and said:

"You go and search for Yamato. We need him and I don't want Kakashi to have another excuse to run away."

The clone nodded and searched for Yamato's presence. After he found it he jumped away. The original was walking towards the training ground with a group of clones that carried Kakashi behind him. Kakashi stopped the resistance after a few hundred meters and obeyed his fate.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the training ground and after they did Naruto's clones tied Kakashi up with ninja wire and dispelled. Naruto stood next to the tied up Kakashi and seemed to be in thought. Kakashi asked Naruto:

"Why are you so impatient about training. Okay you always are but you don't just go and drag me here and tie me up."

Naruto answered without looking at him:

"Because I have something to do this evening and I want to get some training done before that."

Kakashi became curious and asked:

"What is so important that you would start training early?"

The boy still had the distant look in his eyes and said:

"I won't tell you. It's something private."

Kakashi crawled over to him with his arms and legs tied and said:

"Oh... does our Naruto have a girlfriend."

The next thing surprised Kakashi.

After shouting:

"Shut up!"

Naruto punched him on the head with his Sage Mode still active. The result was that Kakashi's head was buried in the ground in a small crater. Naruto noticed what he did he started to panic. He grabbed Kakashi by his collar and started to shake him while shouting:

"Hey wake up Kakashi! It was only a joke okay? Please wake up!"

He continued to shake him but his teacher was passed out cold. Just at this moment the clone with Yamato arrived and the Ex-ANBU let his gaze switch between the passed out Kakashi and the nervous Naruto.

The wood user scratched his cheek and asked:

"What happened here?"

Naruto started to sweat pretty bad and while scratching the back of his head he said:

"Nothing."

"Then why is Kakashi-senpai unconscious?"

Naruto laughed nervously and said:

"Well I might have punched him while my Sage Mode was still active without me noticing."

Yamato facepalmed and asked:

"Is he still alive?"

Naruto became pale and quickly said:

"Of course!"

The Jonin sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"So why did you send your clone to bring me here?"

Naruto became serious and he said:

"Taika wants to teach me the Hiraishin no Jutsu but she has other things to do today. So she told me to ask Kakashi to test my second chakra affinity and train me in it. Because of the danger of the Kyuubi breaking loose I want you to watch the training and suppress the Kyuubi's chakra if need be."

Yamato sighed and said:

"Actually I need to help with the construction of the village but I might as well take a break."

Naruto nodded and said:

"Thank you Yamato-taichou."

They turned around and saw that Kakashi was still unconscious. Naruto walked over to him and started to shake him again.

"Wake up Kakashi-sensei!"

Yamato sighed and said:

"Let me try."

He made a few hand seals and a small sphere of water gathered over Kakashi's head. Yamato released the last sign and the sphere dropped on Kakashi's face.

Nothing.

Naruto sighed and pulled something from Kakashi's pocket. It was the Jonin's book. He took the book and pulled an explosive tag from his pocket. Just as he was about to attach the tag to the book Kakashi jumped up and tackled Naruto to the floor. Kakashi tore the ninja wire apart with pure force and he grabbed the book. He pressed it against his chest with a protective stance and glared at Naruto.

The boy looked back and said:

"I knew you were just acting."

Kakashi still glared at him and pulled the book even closer to his chest while saying:

"My precious!"

Naruto and Yamato sweatdropped and Naruto said:

"Anyway. Can we start with the training?"

Kakashi put his book in his pocket without taking his eye from Naruto. Then he pulled out two pieces of chakra paper. He handed them to Naruto and said:

"Take one of those in each hand."

Kakashi's voice was still angry but Naruto did what he was told.

Then Kakashi said:

"Now you have to put your chakra in these papers but you have to put the same amount in each piece and you have to do it perfectly in sync."

Naruto concentrated on the pieces of papers in his hands. After a few seconds the one in his right hand was cut in half and shortly after that the one in his left hand was cut in half.

The boy looked at his teacher and Kakashi shook his head:

"You have to put the chakra in both pieces of paper at the same time."

Naruto sighed and said:

"This is the reason why I use kage bunshin for my rasengan."

Kakashi smiled at him and pulled out a whole stack of the papers.

"Well then look at it this way: if you can do this you should be able to create a rasengan without a shadow clone."

Naruto looked at him and asked:

"And if I am able to create a Rasengan without a shadow clone? I should be able to do this right?"

Kakashi nodded and Naruto crossed his fingers. Several dozen clones appeared on the field and they spread over the field.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said:

"I don't have enough pieces of paper for all of them."

The original turned to him and said:

"I know. I will just let them train the rasengan. When I am able to create a complete rasengan I try it with the papers again."

Kakashi nodded and gave Yamato a nod. Yamato sat on the ground and he did a few hand signs. After he finished the hand signs he stretched his hand towards Naruto but the symbol didn't appear on his palm. He tried it again but nothing happened. Yamato looked at Naruto and asked:

"Naruto do you still have the necklace the Hokage gave you?"

Naruto looked at him and said:

"No. I think I lost it while I used the Kyuubi's chakra in my fight against Nagato."

Yamato realized that the amount of evil chakra Naruto used during his fight must have destroyed the crystal.

"That's bad. I can't suppress the chakra without the necklace. Well I still can to a small degree but it's not enough."

The blonde stared at him for a moment until he asked:

"So you are telling me that I can't train anymore because the Kyuubi might break loose?"

Yamato sighed and said:

"Well you can still train but it will be a lot slower."

Naruto sighed and said:

"My seal was restored by my father. Shouldn't it be impossible for the Kyuubi to take control of me?"

Yamato and Kakashi exchanged some glances and Yamato said:

"Well... that might be but we can't take any chances here."

Naruto started to worry and his clones became bored.

"But the Kyuubi never tried to take me over before Jiraiya changed something in the seal. The only times I used his chakra were when I was extremely angry. This is not the case so anything should be fine."

Kakashi and Yamato gave another a glance and Yamato said:

"Okay but the real you will stay here and do nothing. If the Kyuubi tries to take over you will try to cancel the shadow clone jutsu. If that doesn't work we three will destroy the clone."

Naruto nodded but he was unhappy because he had to sit around and do nothing. He walked over to Kakashi and Yamato and sat on the ground. Suddenly he had an idea of what he could do and he pulled out one of the scrolls Taika gave him the day before. He pulled out another scroll and a pencil. The second scroll was empty and he started to make some notes or draw some symbols on it while checking the other scroll from time to time.

Kakashi saw that and walked over to Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Taika gave me this scroll. It's about the basics of sealing. I am not allowed to train with my clones so I try to learn sealing and develop some seals."

Kakashi looked over Naruto's shoulder to his notes and said:

"So what kind of seal are you working on?"

Naruto pointed at his notes and said:

"I'm trying to modify a chakra storage seal. It's rather difficult because I only know the basics but if it works it will give me a big advantage."

Kakashi nodded but was curious. Naruto didn't really answer his question but he decided to not bother him further. Kakashi walked back to Yamato and asked:

"No sign of the Kyuubi?"

Yamato shook his head and said:

"Maybe Naruto is right but we should wait a bit longer to be sure."

It was a few hours past noon and Naruto was still working on the seals. The clones were only making small progress. They were able to create a rasengan without clones but it blows up after a second or two. Naruto became tired because he had to replace the clones that were dispelled when the jutsu blew up.

Naruto himself was making almost no progress. It was impossible for him to create the seal he wants with the knowledge he had about seals. He sighed and thought:

'I have to get some advanced scrolls.'

The blonde put the scrolls away and walked to Kakashi:

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The one-eyed Jonin turned to him and asked:

"What is it Naruto?"

"I can't make any progress with the seals because my knowledge of seals is too small. Can I go and get some more advanced ones?"

Kakashi sighed and said:

"No. We need you here in case something happens."

Naruto hang his head and said:

"Can you teach me something about seals? You sealed Sasuke's curse seal right?"

"My knowledge of seals is low at best. Sealing is a very rare art. The only persons I knew that were masters in this art were your parents and Jiraiya-sama. But they are deceased."

Naruto nodded sadly and asked:

"Can I send a clone to get the scrolls? The real me will stay here."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto created a clone to get the scrolls. After that he sat against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. He gathered the energy around him and entered the Sage Mode. As soon as he felt the changes he used his senses to search for a specific presence but felt that the person was still at the same place. So Hinata has not been released from the hospital yet. He let the natural energy escape and his Sage Mode was disabled. He opened his eyes and waited for his clone to return.

'I hope my idea is possible. If it is it will counter one weakness of that technique.'

After more than one hour the clone returned. Naruto was still leaning against the tree trunk and asked:

"What took you so long?"

The clone scratched his head and he said:

"Couldn't find the right scrolls."

Naruto sighed and stretched his hand. The clone handed him the scrolls and dispelled. The original and the other clones got the memory from the clone.

All the clones stopped in their training and a vein popped on Naruto's forehead. The clones looked at each other and Naruto shouted:

"THIS BASTARD! INSTEAD OF DOING HIS JOB HE WENT TO EAT A BOWL OF RAMEN BEFORE COMING BACK!"

The clones turned to each other and one said:

"That idea is not that bad. Let's go eat some Ramen!"

The other clones cheered and the group started to walk in the direction of the town.

Naruto turned red in anger and steam came from his nose:

"GET BACK HERE! WE HAVE TRAINING TO DO!"

The clones just shrugged and walked on. Naruto continued to shout at them and his two teacher's sweatdropped.

Naruto decided to end it and stopped the jutsu. The clones popped away in small clouds of smoke. But Naruto forgot one part of the shadow clone jutsu. The exhaustion and memories of all the clones hit him at the same time. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor unconscious. Kakashi and Yamato facepalmed and walked over to the boy. After checking on him they looked at each other and Kakashi waved goodbye to Yamato.

Yamato was surprised and asked:

"Where are you going?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled out his book.

"Well he doesn't need my help for this kind of training and because he is unconscious I can escape without him stopping me."

Yamato sweatdropped again and asked:

"Well you should look after him. I need to help in the village. You will just read your book."

Kakashi smiled and waved without taking his eye from his book.

"Yeah but don't you think that your old senpai needs a break? Strong young people like you should be able to work on without a break. I have faith in you Yamato-san."

Yamato blushed and waved while saying:

"No, no, I am not that strong."

He continued this way until he noticed that Kakashi was gone.

The wood user sweatdropped and said:

"I fell for the same trick again."

He walked to Naruto and sat down next to the boy. It took several minutes until Naruto woke up. The boy looked around in confusion and facepalmed as he remembered the previous events. But his face became angry as he said:

"Kakashi used his chance to escape right?"

Yamato scratched the back of his head and nodded. Naruto sighed and told Yamato:

"Before we continue I have to check something."

Naruto entered his Sage Mode to check on Hinata and noticed that she was released from the hospital. He opened his eyes and told Yamato:

"We are done for today. Thank you for your help Yamato-taichou."

Naruto jumped away in the direction of the village. Yamato moved in the same direction but at a much slower pace.

The blonde boy became nervous with every step he did towards his target. He was able to suppress the nervousness up to now but he was no longer able to do so. Through his Sage Mode he knew that she was fifty meters in front of him and he was able to see her with his eyes so he let the Sage Mode run out. After that he took all his willpower and walked towards that person. She was standing with her back to him and was talking to her cousin. The two were talking and Naruto approached them. Because of his nervousness he was unaware of the fact that it was rude to interrupt two people talking. He grabbed Hinata's shoulder from behind and said:

"H-h-hello Hinata."

He felt that the girl became stiff and she slowly turned around. Her face was as red as a tomato and she stuttered:

"N-n-n-na-r-ruto-k-kun."

Before she fainted. Naruto reacted quick and caught her. He became even more nervous:

'Is she so scared of me that she faints when she sees me?'

Neji approached him and scolded Naruto:

"Why do you always have to surprise her. Can't you just call her name without standing right behind her?"

Neji shook his head and Naruto scratched the back of his head because of nervousness and embarrassed.

"I-i a-am sorry."

Neji raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Naruto to stutter.

"At least help me to put her on the bench over there."

He pointed on a bench that was not too far away.

Naruto nodded and together they carried Hinata to the bench. After they put her down Neji turned to Naruto and said:

"I need you to watch over her. We were just about to part when you arrived. I have to meet with my team so please watch over her."

Naruto blushed and nodded.

Neji gave him an intense glare:

"And don't do anything to her."

Naruto blushed even harder and nodded again. Neji turned away and after Naruto was unable to see his face he showed an amused smile.

Naruto sat next to Hinata and waited for her to wake up. His thoughts were racing and his nervousness increased.

What if she hates me or is scared of me? What if her feelings changed?

Such thoughts repeated in his head and he was so distracted that he didn't notice that Hinata opened her eyes.

Hinata woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings for a moment until she remembered what happened.

'I fainted in front of Naruto-kun again. Why can't I stay conscious?'

The girl with lavender eyes noticed that the boy was sitting next to her and she blushed. After a few moments she noticed that Naruto was lost in thought and hasn't noticed that she was awake.

The reason she fainted was that she hasn't seen Naruto after his fight against Pain. She was there when he arrived back in the village but all the villagers surrounded him so she was unable to talk to him. After that the medics put her in the hospital to treat the remains of her injuries. So she was nervous to see Naruto because of the things she told him during the battle. She was scared of his answer but at the same time she wanted to know what he felt.

She gathered her courage and softly called his name.  
"N-n-n-naruto-k-kun?"

The boy was pulled from his thoughts and he turned his gaze towards her. After a few seconds they both blushed and turned their heads away. For a few minutes there was silence between them and just as the silence became unbearable for Hinata, Naruto said:

"I-I am glad that you are feeling better."

Hinata nodded and thanked him without looking at him. There was another moment of silence between them. This time it was Hinata's turn to break the silence.

"I-i a-am h-h-happy tha-at the vi-villagers finally re-recognize y-you. T-that w-was p-part of y-your d-dreams r-right?"

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face:

"T-thank you Hinata. That means a lot to me."

Hinata's blush increased. After another moment of silence Naruto said:

"I-i am sorry Hinata. I should have talked to you sooner b-but I-i w-was scared. N-nobody ever admitted such a thing to me but I was scared that you would hate me after you saw me turning into the Kyuubi. I-"

Hinata interrupted him by grabbing his arm and looking directly into his eyes:

"I-i-i c-could n-never hate you N-n-naruto-kun. Y-you a-are n-not t-the Kyuubi so t-there i-is no reason t-to hate you. A-and I-i a-am not m-mad at y-you for n-not t-talking t-to me. I-it took me s-several y-years to t-talk t-t-to you s-s-so I u-understand."

Naruto's face turned into a sincere smile and he said.

"Th-thank y-you H-hinata."

Hinata blushed and turned away to hide it.

Naruto continued:

"I-I w-was unsure a-about m-my feelings a-and I still am. I am sorry Hinata y-you deserve an answer but I can't give you one r-right now. You w-were t-the only person to never loose f-faith i-in me and I am grateful for t-that. Y-you a-are a friend and a comrade. You p-put you l-life on the line t-to save me. I w-was v-very s-sad as I th-thought that you w-were killed w-while p-protecting m-me."

Hinata felt her heart ache and she let her head hung. Tears were about to fall because she knew were Naruto was going.

"A-as I s-said I-I d-don't k-know what I feel... B-but I want to know."

Hinata looked up with hope in her eyes.

Naruto smiled at her with his face blushed.

"I-i c-can't m-make a-any promises b-but h-how a-about w-we g-go on a date s-so I can find out a-about my feelings?"

Hinata's mind went blank and tears appeared in her eyes. Naruto saw this and started to panic.

"I-i-i a-am s-s-sorry Hinata! I-i d-didn't want to make you cry."

Hinata smiled at him and said:

"I-its o-okay N-naruto-k-kun. I-i a-am n-not s-sad. I-i am h-happy. I-if y-you d-don't k-know h-how y-you f-feel I w-will wait. B-b-but I-I a-a-always dreamed o-of g-going o-on a d-date with you N-naruto-k-kun."

Naruto blushed pretty bad and he scratched his cheek while laughing embarrassed.

"S-s-so t-that's a-a y-yes?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto returned the smile and the silence returned.

After a few moment Hinata asked:

"S-s-so w-when d-do y-you w-want to g-go o-on t-the date?"

Naruto grinned embarrassed and said:

"R-right. H-h-how a-about t-the d-day a-after tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded happily and Naruto grinned.

"O-o-okay I-I p-p-pick you u-up at five."

Hinata answered:

"O-okay."

Naruto nodded and said:

"O-o-okay Hinata. I-I'll s-see you then."

Hinata nodded and the two separated. The girl walked to the tent that was assigned to her as she saw that it was almost time for dinner. She couldn't help but smile all the way to the tent. As she entered she saw that it was a tent for two people but the other person was not there and there were no bags or anything. Hinata just went to one of the beds and put her stuff next to it. She was still smiling. The Hyuuga-girl went to the food tents to eat and sat at an empty table in the corner. While eating she became lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that a girl with pink her sat down across of her.

She only noticed her when the girl asked:

"I never saw you so happy Hinata. What happened?"

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts and she became red as a tomato.

"N-n-nothing."

Sakura smiled teasingly and asked:

"Has it something to do with Naruto?"

Hinata's face became so red it was almost glowing and she tried to say something but she could only stutter.

Sakura's smile became wider and she asked:

"So it does have something to do with Naruto."

Sakura was enjoying teasing the shy girl. Hinata finished the rest of her food in record time and blurted out:

"I-I-Ihavetogobye."

Almost running she left the tent. Sakura was curious about the reason for Hinata's extreme embarrassment. She knew that the girl loved Naruto. Hell almost everybody knew it except for Naruto but it was still unusual for the girl to react this way. Sakura made a mental note to keep an eye on Hinata and Naruto while she ate her food.

Hinata was running to her tent and only slowed down as she caught sight of the tent. She didn't want other people to know about her date with Naruto and Sakura would tell Ino, and if Ino knew something like this it would only take a day until everybody in Konoha knew about it. So she left out a sigh of relief as she saw that Sakura didn't follow her. She entered her tent and laid down on her bed. Her thoughts returned to Naruto and the smile came back. Also a squeal escaped her lips. This might be one of the happiest days in her life.

Her dreams about Naruto were interrupted as another person entered the tent. It was a woman with bright orange hair who was almost a head taller than Hinata. She looked around and saw her.

"Sorry I thought the tent was empty. Is this your tent?"

Hinata nodded and the woman said:

"Okay than we will share this tent in the future. My name is Taika Sarutobi. Nice to meet you."

Hinata smiled and shook the woman's hand:

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

Taika froze for a moment until a smile spread on her face:

"Well what a coincidence."

Hinata tilted her head:

"Why?"

The woman grinned at her and said:

"Because I am Naruto's godmother and he told me about you."

Hinata was surprised. She didn't knew that Naruto had a godmother.

The woman scratched her head and said:

"Well he himself only learned about it four days ago. Did he talk to you yet?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. The woman continued to grin and asked:

"Do you mind to tell me about it?"

Hinata hesitated because she wanted to keep it a secret. The woman noticed this and said:

"You don't have to. I will ask Naruto tomorrow anyways."

Hinata was relieved and she said:

"I-I would like to not talk about it."

The woman nodded in an understanding manner and said:

"Well that's okay. It was a long day so I'll go to sleep."

Hinata nodded and walked back to her own bed. The two changed and went to bed. The younger girl decided to ask Taika about her person later. Hinata was too nervous to instantly fall asleep. Her mind was circling around Naruto and she was happier than ever before.

Naruto was walking back to his tent from a shower. He was happy that everything went so well. The jinchuuriki just wanted to go to sleep but his stomach had different plans. It growled pretty loud so he changed his destination to the food tents. He took a plate and saw that Sakura was sitting in the back of the tent. She walked over to her and sat down at the same table. The girl only noticed him as he sat down and said:

"Hello Sakura."

Green eyes looked at him and she said:

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto started to eat but Sakura interrupted him with a question:

"Do you know what happened to Hinata? I met her a few minutes ago and I never saw her this happy."

Naruto almost choked on the food he had in his mouth. If it wasn't for him almost choking Sakura would have noticed the small blush on his cheeks. After the boy finally managed to swallow the food he acted unknowing and said:

"N-n-no w-why?"

Sakura noticed his stutter and she became suspicious.

"Really? I thought you might know something."

Naruto bolted his food down as fast as he could while shaking his head. After he finished he said to Sakura:

"I have to go. I have a... meeting with Taika. See you later."

After that he rushed out of the tent without waiting for her answer. Sakura's curiosity became even bigger. Not only Hinata was acting strange but Naruto too. She decided to investigate the matter the next day because it was almost dark. She finished her food and walked to her tent to sleep.  
_

Taika was still chasing the boy until he suddenly turned around and shouted to her:

"This is you tent!"

While pointing at a tent. Taika stopped running. She had the choice. Either letting the boy escape and entering her tent or following him and not finding the tent again. She sighed and decided to enter the tent. As she entered she saw a girl around Naruto's age with long blue hair and eyes that identified her as a Hyuuga. She greeted the girl and after their short conversation they went to bed.

END CHAPTER 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favs and followers. It motivates me to write xD I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I had exams and stuff so I had no time. I'll try to update faster now. This chapter got a lot longer than I planed but I hope you like it. (It's the longest chapter I wrote up to now. It's even longer than my longest chapter in the original story.) Please read and review. Tell me your opinion on the chapter so I can improve myself.

Until the next time

Armnorn


End file.
